khonjin_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Khonjin House
Khonjin House is a web series starring Khonjin igiu⅃ Jr III and created by Connor Lavery. The Episodes follow Khonjin's quest to get his Pepperoni Pizza. There are five main characters and side characters grow in every episode. The main characters in Khonjin House are Khonjin, Gino, Gay Spaghetti Chef, Khonjin's Dad, and Dumbass: pronounced "Jeffrey". Minor characters include Jaffar, the little girl (Ruther), the dog, Bill Bargains, the doctor, and Quincy. Many recurring characters are nameless as the creator of the show has expressed his lack of interest in that kind of consistency. Khonjin House has been pushed to the brink of extinction and during the month of July an event was held known as the 'Live Stream to Live'. This was enacted to get Patreon pledges so the show could be continued. Khonjin Khonjin is the main protagonist of the series. Although seen as having red and purple hair, Khonjin has been confirmed to have red hair that is shaded purple. He has played several roles in the series including a Mafia member, a Game show host in Episode 2, a Private Investigator/Bomb disabler in Episode 6, a Rapper in Episode 7, ''a Mii Fighter in ''Episode 9, ''the Baltimore Orioles mascot in ''Episode 13, ''an Infomercial star/Lawyer/Judge in ''Episode 15, ''then back to a Mafia member in ''Episodes 16 & 17. Although Khonjin's father wants him to achieve greatness in the Mafia, Khonjin just wants to achieve a Pepperoni Pizza. He is able to not only do Sagat's Tiger Shot, but also be able to replicate Fox's reflector (or Shine) as well as flip you off. Khonjin is also a well known "Pizzasexual", and is confirmed to be a transgender male that's also dating spag (Episode 4) by the creator of Khonjin House. This is actually presumed in Episode 4 when Gay Spaghetti Chef inadvertently refers to Khonjin as "her" and says "He's a cool chick." Khonjin also doesn't seem phased as he becomes a girl in Episode 39 as he would rather sell these bows at the Mall to turn profits instead. "Do you know why his code name is Solo Winds? Cause he's gonna blow you away." Gay Spaghetti Chef Gay Spaghetti Chef, also known as "Spag" (Khonjin's Dad's nickname for him in Episode 4) is an aptly named character. He is homosexual and is a chef that cooks spaghetti. He also got fired in the first episode. He is the most normal character of all the since he is not a mafia member. Gino is Spag's boss, which is why he is often involved in crazy situations. Gay Spaghetti Chef also owns a Chia Pet, which has been seen and mentioned once. In Episode 4 Khonjin's father, upon entering by breaking through the wall of the Pizzeria, said that he had saw on his tumblr that Gay Spaghetti Chef was dating Khonjin. Gino Fratelli Gino (or Gino "Sexy Tits" Fettuccine) is the owner of Fratelli's Pizzeria, (or in the show called "Gino's Pizza"). He hates Khonjin. His favorite color is blue. It is also confirmed that he weighs 40 pounds and is in his 40's. He is younger than Khonjin's Dad by a day. He says UnderTale is a shitty game. He says UnderTale is a great game. Claims Khonjin is "fucking idiot." Gino after the 32nd episode is presumably a clone, and not the actual Gino. This is due to him exploding after screaming at Khonjin, causing him to, of course, die. Later in the same episode, the Doctor whom talked to Gino at the beginning of the episode says they could just clone Gino. In the end, Gino does get cloned. In Episode 15 titled "Court", Gino kills his wife and his only child. Gino also endorses "The Thing". "Why dont you go to the gym and lose a buck fifty?" -Khonjin's Dad Khonjin's Dad Gilmore igiuL Jr. II is Khonjin's father, and the owner of a Mafia crew, and Gino works under him. He is in his 40s and is a day older than Gino Fratelli. His first appearance was in Episode 4 In Episode 16 ''he meets up with the gang (and Gay Spaghetti Chef) to plan a heist on the new rival gang across the street to steal all their peppys (pepperonis) He is also an avid Tumblr user and identifies as a "republikin." it's also known from Episode 4 that he did 9/11 It's possible that Khonjin's father may be racist, due to him having disliking to Gay Spaghetti Chef, and even threatening him if he says anything non-american. Dumbass (Jeffery) Main Article: Dumbass He is a character based on a close friend of the creator’s named Bobby Childs, his face is an image from his website called "bobbychilds.com ." This character was originally a filler character. He takes role in any situation he's needed to. He has been depicted as a Mormon, a police officer, and Jeffery a.k.a. Dumbass the Nigerian Prince. He is a waiter. He's just really patient. Dumbass is seen as incredibly stupid with just the second episode, it being shown that he did not even know what a square was, calling it a circle when asked what shape it was. In Episode 2, Dumbass thinks he swallowed a bottlecap. Jaffar Jaffar is based off of the character Jaffar from the Disney movie "Aladdin". Not too much information is known about Jaffar, however, it's made apparent that Jaffar is a villian in ''Episode 6 King Dadledingo THIS CHARACTER HAS BEEN RETCONNED Star of Smash Hall ''King Dadledingo first appeared in ''Episode 14 ''and took back his kingdom after helping Khonjin to defeat the ghost of Steve Jobs. Dadledingo then returned and produced ''Episode 15 King Dadledingo and R.O.B made an agreement that if they have to kill one and other that it would be a stylish death. King Dadledingo is, of course, just a King Dedede sprite that has been added to the show. This is the physical embodiment of God himself. More about King Dadledingo Milhouse Milhouse is a cat Khonjin found in the garbage, and yet is his most prized possession. When a door to door Mormon-selling Mormon visits Khonjin in Episode 3, ''he reunites Milhouse with his father. Unfortunately, the touching moment is ruined by Milhouse's father's voice, causing Khonjin to collapse with laughter. Milhouse has been confirmed to be two photos photoshopped together, which was said by Connor himself in a Skype Livestream. Milhouse also plays a Rope Ghost in ''Episode 17 ''He cuts a rope supporting Khonjin, Gino, and Gay Spaghetti Chef, causing them to fall and get reamed Deity THIS CHARACTER HAS BEEN RETCONNED The Deity lives at the edge of time itself. During the split second time frame of which before Khonjin interrupts The Deity during his question, The Deity describes themself as "Morgan Freeman except with turquoise hair and is black". When Khonjin suddenly appears in The Deity's realm in ''Episode 5 he stumbles upon the fabric of existence itself (a copy of Home Alone: The Holiday Heist) The Deity asks Khonjin not to touch the aforementioned fabric because it's just a little scooty. Khonjin, however, touches it anyway causing the fabric of space and time to be torn asunder. Although the Deity is never shown, they are described as being Morgan Freeman except with turquoise hair and they are black. It is not specified if the copy of "Home Alone: The Holiday Heist" is on Blu-ray or DVD, but it is shown in Episode 43 Pent THIS CHARACTER HAS BEEN RETCONNED Pent's first appearance was in Episode 30. He heavily resembles Khonjin, except having eyebrows, red eyes, a red zoot suit, one normal foot and one metallic foot, and a skimmer hat. He governs the world of Khonjin House with a strange, omnipotent power, even calling Gino, his own creation, an "Illusion" in Episode 37. He also makes an appearance in Episode 44, faking to be Khonjin and breaks up with Gay Spaghetti Chef in disguise. He appears in Episode 15, Court, and is believed to be the second Khonjin in the audience/jury. Pent's full name is Jackson Pent. "It just goes to show that if everybody pitches in and helps, you can accomplish NOTHING" Pent crafted the existence that Khonjin lives in, as explained in Episode 50 and on various twitch streams. Pent mentions Shelby in both episode 44: Blind Date and episode 50: Grand Finale. It is implied that Shelby and Pent had some sort of connection, whether it be a relationship or they were simply one soul. Black Omen Black Omen is a man who wants a free refill at Fratelli's Pizza. Gino was not pleased. Also, he once stole 13 bikes in one hour, and escaped prison Smack THIS CHARACTER HAS BEEN RETCONNED Smack is a character almost similar to Pent in the fact that he seems to have powers similar to or exactly like Pent's. Smack has turquoise hair with mint colored hair combs decorating it, and dark skin. He also wears white gloves and a blue shirt with a white scarf/turtle neck. Smack's full name is Victor Alifrazier. Smack seems to represent a contrast and polar opposite of Pent, being blue rather than red, having a different skin tone, wearing white boxing gloves rather than black. Not much is know about Smack however, he has some relation to Pent. He is referenced in Khonjin House ep. 30: Final and Khonjin House ep. 40: final where he is hired has Fratelli's Pizza as a new pizza chef, and Khonjin House ep. 50: Grand Finale. Gino calls out for Smack just before getting owned by Pent in EP. 50. Smack seems to know Pent and tries to persuade him to forget about his self-created existence, aka Khonjin's existence. Smack also tries to tell Pent that Shelby is dead, but Pent refuses to believe him. In episode 5: Fabric the voice Khonjin hears states that "I am Morgan freeman except with turquoise hair and I'm black" which is similar to how Smack appears in episode 50. Smack a bitche Sagat Sagat (サガット Sagatto?, Thai: สกัด) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing as the non-playable final boss in the original Street Fighter. He later returned as a boss in Street Fighter II before becoming playable in its update, Street Fighter II: Champion Edition. He is the "Emperor of Muay Thai" and a former member of Shadaloo, where he acted as a personal bodyguard for M. Bison. He helped Khonjin in Episode 22 as he saved his 4000 subs by training Khonjin, he is ultimately killed by him after his Tiger Shot was reflected by Khonjin's shine. Ruther There isn't all that much information about Ruther. But from what we're able to know, she likes playing video games. She's been said to have an Xbox, and a Game-Cube. Possibly more. Ruther is possibly around 10 years old, but she may be younger. Ruther has stated one of the games she plays in Episode 40. She had said it in the job interview to Gino, the game being Super Monkey Ball for the Gamecube. Bill Bargains Bill bargains is sort of a background character. He's not exactly important to anything, but is a recurring character. He's a simplistic greedy character who wants to save his money as much as he could, and earn as much as he can. He's like Mr. Krabs in modern Spongebob but funny. The sprite of Bill Bargains comes from the Nintendo arcade game Arm Wrestling.''Category:Characters Category:Khonjin House Category:List